fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevedanos
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Snowman |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Nevedanos (ユトラッド, Yutoraddo) are Brute Wyverns. Physiology Nevedanos are primarily green Brute Wyverns with red lower jaws and bellies. It has a long red horn on its snout with a white tip and base, and a pointed crest on the top of its head that extends to its tail. It has a pair of tusks that are also red with white tips and bases. Along its back, it has two rows of large yellow nodules. There are red half rings on the front of each leg. Its tail is mostly red with a white base and ends in a white, round, spiky club. Abilities By swallowing large amounts of water, Nevedanos make snow inside their bodies. When angry, they can expel large amounts of snow at once, akin to a blizzard, or shoot large snowballs for more power. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Snow Wyvern *Family: Neve Nevedanos are a species of Brute Wyverns. Habitat Range Nevedanos have been seen inhabiting the Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, and the Polar Sea. Ecological Niche These Brute Wyverns are known to feed on Bird Wyverns such as Giaprey and Baggi. They also often prey on Giadrome and Great Baggi. Nevedanos are forced to coexist with large predators such as Tigrex, Barioth, Glacial Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Deviljho, Gigginox, Zamtrios, and Brachydios. these predators can be serious threats to a Jade Barroth, but these creatures are in no way shape or form defenseless as they are armed with powerful jaws filled with sharp teeth, sharp horns and tusks, and spiky clubbed tails. Biological Adaptations Nevedanos can create snow in their bodies by swallowing large amounts of water. It is able to breathe large amounts of snow, effectively creating blizzards. It can also compact the snow inside its body, creating large snowballs which it uses when it needs accuracy and precision. Its tail is equipped with a spiky club. It also has horns, a pair of tusks, and a crest on its head. Its horns and tusks are used for self defense while the crest is used for attracting mates. On its back are several yellow nodules. These nodules are fatty deposits that formed on its back but the purpose of these nodules are currently unknown. Behavior Nevedanos are social creatures that often form large groups when looking for mates. Males use their crests to attract females; a larger crest means a better chance at attracting a mate. When a pair is formed, the male often brings gifts to the female to further impress them. Nevedanos are fiercely territorial and mates will attack as a team against intruders. Etymology The English name Nevedanos is derived from the Spanish word for Christmas, Navidad. The Japanese name Yutoraddo is derived from Yuletide, an archaic term for Christmas. Notes *Nevedanos is based on blizzards and snowstorms. *Its head can be broken twice, its back can be broken, and the tail can be cut off. *In rage mode Nevedanos will huff snow. *When fatigued Nevedanos will be unable to breathe snow. *Nevedanos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster